A Smile and A Smirk
by AddyKat
Summary: "Why not smile instead of Smirk?" She asked. "Why not Smirk instead of Smile?" He replied. After being attacked and turned into a vampire Draco Malfoy finds his way back to Hogwarts where he encounters Hermione Granger out for an evening walk. An AU Dramione fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so, this is my first Harry Potter based Fan-fiction and I know I'm not all that good, but I am working on getting better. Now this will probably be a short one, with long chapters, but I might do more if people like it enough and I can come up with ideas for more. The idea for this fic comes from a few nights ago, I was doing a Dramione Role play on Omgele and thought of doing a fic based off of it, the next day when I told a couple of friends the events of the RP they suggested I do so as well. It takes place in sixth years, I'll try to leave cannon up to that point in tack .So anyways here it is.  
**_

**A Smile and a Smirk**

It had been a terrible night. Well, he died, so it couldn't have gone any worse. Draco realized he shouldn't have wondered out of the school in the first place. He thought it would be alright, just getting away from everyone for a little while, but he was wrong. He was attacked by what looked like a new-born vampire themselves, probably a few months old. Now, he was walking back to school, tugging on his hair. He felt so cold, so cold and hungry. He took in a deep shaky breath, smelling something delicious and looked up from his feet to see someone; they were the owner of the delicious scent and that unnerved Draco a bit. He still had the large, thick line of his own blood going down his shirt and the fresh bite mark shown on his neck. He couldn't help but lick his lips. "Malfoy?" Hermione Granger asked taking a step towards the shadowed figure. Draco tilted his head looking at her and himself took a step forward, licking his lips a second time. "Where have you been?"

"I was out." He stated simple with a harsh snapping tone.

"I can see that." She replied just as harshly.

"What do you want Granger?" He did his best to stay in the shadows, not wanting her to see the blood on him, thinking that he didn't want to appear vulnerable to anyone, least of all a mudblood like her. He shouldn't have called her a mudblood though, even in his head, because now he couldn't help but wonder what that "muddy" blood would taste like.

"Nothing, I don't want anything Malfoy." She snapped before turning to walk away. As she turned her hair swung , wafting that smell into his face and briefly exposing the skin of her neck, not long but long enough, long enough for him to see the long thin vain and think for a moment of how easily it would be to rip into. He stepped from the shadows snatching her wrist in his hand and turning her back towards him. "What are you doing? Let go of me."

"You smell….delicious." He said, flashing her that famous Malfoy smirk and showing off his new fangs.

"Let go of me." Hermione said again somehow managing to pull her wrist from his grasp. Once free she turned and ran, she didn't stop running until she was safely in her dorm in Gryffindor tower. Draco watched her go, fighting the urge to run after her, eventually he relaxed as the smell of her finally faded from the air. Draco headed down to the Slytherin dungeons and took a shower, washing away the now dry blood, before lying on his bed.

***DMHG*  
**

The next morning Draco sat in the great hall eating breakfast, luckily he had been able to hide his bite marks with his robes and had not had the urge to bite anyone since last night, no one seemed to notice that he was even more pale than he had been before, it seemed he would be able to keep his change a secret for now. He happened to be looking up and noticed instantly when Hermione entered the room.

***HGDM***

After breakfast Hermione went to the library to look up vampires before class. Draco had the same idea, believing no one would be there and he could look into things without anyone else finding out what he now was. He should have known better because, of course, _she_ was there. Hermione started to leave but had to push past him. As Hermione tried to push past him Draco once again grabbed her as he had the night before, this time pulling and holding her against him. "Let go of me Malfoy." She looked into his eyes grey blue eyes.

"Why should I?" He smirked down at her locking onto her soft brown eyes. "Don't tell me you're afraid Granger, I've never intimidated you before…unlike most of the girls in this school."

"I'm not afraid Malfoy, now let go of me." Hermione said sharply, trying to push him away, but he wasn't letting her.

"Again, why should I?" He asked her though in his head he was asking why heshouldn't, why didn't he want to.

"You don't like me," She said, "You usually stay away from me and now you won't let go of me."

"Do you want me to?" He asked smugly. "Do you, really?"

"Yes." She said but she knew her face betrayed that, she didn't. What was wrong with her? She couldn't be falling for _**Malfoy**_, she just couldn't.

"Don't lie to me Granger, you're better than that. I can see it in your eyes, you're confused and maybe a little worried about what it implies but the fact of the matter is that you don't want me to let go of you anymore than I want to." Draco admitted.

"Draco…" She didn't know what else to say.

"Hermione" He responded saying her name, drawing it out sensuously, letting each syllable roll over his tongue. Her-mi-o-ni. Harry and Ron would freak if they found out. She smiled up at him and he smirked down at her.

"Why not smile instead of smirk?" She asked.

"Why not smirk instead of smile?" He replied.

"I don't think so. Anyways, I have to get to class, so could you please let me go now?" She asked and he reluctantly released her from his arms. As she started to leave she turned back and handed him the book she was holding. "I think you need this more than I do."

"Did you find anything out, before I showed up?" He inquired, both genuinely curious of the answer as well as trying to keep her there as long as possible.

"No not really." She answered before leaving. He watched her go then stared down at the book, unopened in his hands, thinking over what had just happened until he too had to go to class.

***DMHG***

For the first time Hermione was uninterested in her lessons, instead her thoughts were on Draco and the fact that she would be able to see him again when she had potions with the Slytherins.

***HGDM***

Draco entered the potions class room and his eyes rested on Hermione. She was sitting alone at a two person desk, Potter and Weasely having, of course, sat together. Their eyes met and for a moment he debated on walking over there and taking the empty seat next to her, he certainly wanted to, and he wouldn't mind seeing the look on Potter's face if he did either but ultimately decided against it taking the next closest seat he could find. Hermione was both relieved and disappointed when Draco didn't sit with her. The seat ended up going to Neville Longbottom instead causing Draco to spend the entire class glaring at them. That should be him. Luckily they were between him and the front of the room so no one seemed to notice.

***DMHG*  
**

After dinner Hermione headed to the library again to get another book since she had given the one she had earlier to Draco. Seeing her Draco up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I was hoping I'd find you here." He whispered

"Draco." She said happily, turning in his arms to face him and he smiled down at her, not smirked, smiled. "Draco, you're smiling."

"Am I?" He smirked and then laughed at the face she made at him.

"Come on." She said, taking his hand," Let's go somewhere else."

"Alright then, where to?" He asked her.

"Where would you like to go?" She responded.

"The south tower is usually empty, and we can lock the door if need be." He suggested quietly, mindful both of where they were as well as being overheard.

"Let's go then." She smiled and turned to leave.

"What if someone sees us Hermione?" He asks her gently.

"We'll be hiding, silly." She said it as if it was so obvious and he was the one missing something.

"I mean while we're on the way. Hand in hand." He pointed out.

"We'll take different routes." She planned. He nodded and quickly squeezed her hand before letting go of it and leaving.

Draco was waiting for her when Hermione arrived at the bottom of the tower and though he had already beat her there by a few minutes he saw fit to tease and asked what took her so long.

"I took the long way around." She said hugging him. He pulled away, taking her hand and leading her up into the top room of the tower. Closing the door behind them he took her in his arms again, content for the moment just to hold her. "What if someone finds out?"

"Then they'll find out. This will have to come out eventually Hermione, or it will never last. It can't say secret forever." Draco said, running a hand over her soft bushy hair and trying to reassure her but he was worried too. What would happen if someone found out about their…relationship….romance? Could it even be called that, he hadn't even kissed her yet, something he planned to rectify momentarily.

"Draco, I know you're just trying to reassure me." She said and he held her even closer and even tighter.

"You're right, always are." He says continue to stroke her hair," it's true though, this can't stay a secret forever."

"I know…and I'm not always right." Hermione admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"Let me guess." Draco replies with his famous smirk, "You were wrong about me. Right?"

"Yes…." She confessed.

"I was right about you though, _Granger_," He said, switching back to her surname with a slight teasing tone." I always knew you were different, pretty much the only girl that wasn't either scared or swooning."

"And I was so wrong about you, _Malfoy_. I see that now." She said, mimicking his gentle mocking tone.

"Good." He replied simply and then, the hand that had been gently stroking her hair wove into it and gently tilting her head back, he brought his lips to meet hers. It was amazing, Hermione never knew a kiss could be like this, because, Hermione had never really been kissed. She threw both arms around his neck and he increased the pressure he was pressing against her lips, kissing her harder and then, slowly he ran his tongue along the outside of her lips between their mouths. Without even a thought of what she was doing Hermione parted her lips instantly to the touch of his tongue as it snaked its self into her mouth, the tip running gently along the roof a small number of times before gently prodding and coaxing her own tongue to respond. It was a while before she finally pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"Let's sit down." With this she took his hand and led him towards an old beat up couch.

"Draco…" Hermione said softy, resting her head against his chest and shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I have a confession. That was my first kiss." She blushed as admitted this.

"Well you certainly seemed to know what you were doing." He joked with a smirk. "But I'm not all the surprised, you were always the good girl after all."

"I didn't really," she told him, "I was just following your lead."

"Well, I admit, it wasn't _my_ first." Draco stated.

"Well of course not. You've always had girls falling for you. I'm not surprised you've kissed at least one of them, likely more than that." Hermione replied.

"Yes. And I'm not going to lie to you, some of them were really good, _but_, not like you. Hermione that was the best kiss I've ever had. And that _is _saying something. "

"Thanks…." She said, unsure of how to take that.

"I'm just being honest, something I do a lot more than your Gryffindors seem to think." He said and smirked before leaning down to kiss her again.

"It's getting late, I think I should go to bed." Hermione said standing up. "Goodnight Draco. We can meet here again tomorrow."

"Alright, tomorrow." As she started to leave he quickly grabbed and kissed her one more time. "Good night…" Raising her hand to his face he gently kissed her hand. "Hermione."

**A/N: I was going to wait until I had a beta to publish this but I'm not the most patient. I will fix any mistakes I notice when rereading, and if you see anything kindly point it out and I will fix it. Thank you ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to say I'm sorry haven't posted in so long. Computer issues and real life got in the way but everything is back on track now. I am currently working on other stories but I intend to update as soon as possible.


End file.
